No matter what
by narusasu-chan1
Summary: Naruto finally gets Sasuke back.. But things arent quite as anyone in the leaf village would have imagined . SasuNaru..
1. Chapter 1

This is a introduction to a sasnunaru fanfiction, so if you dont like, i suggest you dont read any go away :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year and a half since Naruto had dragged Sasuke back to the leaf village, and Sasuke was let out of holding only six months ago. Under the hokage's, kakashi's orders, he still has another half a year probation, and he is being watched very closely by ANBU. Once the probation is up he can go back to being a leaf village shinobi. Sasuke knew he got special treatment, and not as severe a punishment, and he could only think of one reason. And that was the dobe. Even tought Sasuke knew it was because of him that he had got off so easily, Sasuke could honestly say that he had only seen Naruto three times in the last year and a half, beside the obvious first day he was taken back. Naruto hadn't come to visit him in holding, nor had he when Sasuke got out. The only times Sasuke seen him was if they ran into eachother accidentally, beside that one time in the prison where Naruto was escorting another prisoner, and walked past Sasuke's cell, not even acknowledging Sasuke's existance. That was the time that Sasuke realized that he hated the fact that he had brought him all the way back, then just ignored him. He had spoken for the first time in a long time on that day, calling out to Naruto. But he got no reply. He had started speaking more and more since that day, and was basically back to the way he was before, not like that was alot to begin with, but he spoke when needed.

Sakura wasnt trying to get sasuke anymore, but she came to Sasuke's house pretty much every second day to check on him, since he didnt go out too much anymore. She bought his groceries most of the time too, since he didnt like going outside ever since those two times he had run into the blond and he had straight up ignored Sasuke, the last time that it happened, she was with sasuke, and the look on Sasuke's face when Naruto ignored him was deffinatly one of pain. And to be honest she was worried about both boys. Sasuke was turning into a hermit, and Naruto was just .. not himself anymore. He was constantly gone on missions, alot were solo missions, which are dangerous. And then when hes at the vilage hes either training, drinking, or stuck at home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning , about 8 o'clock, when Sasuke was awoken by someone banging on his door. He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to snap them shut right away from the brightness of the sun burning his eyes. The banging had stopped and he hoped that it was for good as he kept his eyes shut, sleep slowly seeping back, when the knocking was heard again. "ALRIGHT " , he hollered as he threw the blankets off of himself. As the prideful Uchiha he was, he would not admit that last night in a fit of sorrow drank himself to the point he could hardly walk and was extremely hung over. So he made his way to his door, and flings it open only to see Sakura standing with bags in her hands. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She says as she pushes her way past Sasuke and walks into his kitchen putting down the bags on the table. " Oh, come on in. " Sasuke says shutting the door and going to sit down at the table as Sakura continued to put things away. " How was your evening?" She asks putting a bag of sugar into the cupboard. " Splendid" He replies, getting up and getting an asprin and a drink of water. "Hm, guess it wasnt so great then." She concludes. "Didn't you say you had a mission with team Kakashi today?" Sasuke asks, returning to his seat at the table. "Naruto wasnt feeling the best and was late, so another team was sent out before he was able to arrive." That got Sasuke's attention. "What do you mean he wasnt feeling the best? Is he okay?" "Meh, he's okay i guess, said he was having trouble sleeping, i personally thin k he was out drinking again last night." Sakura replies, looking back at Sasuke. He was looking at the Glass of water on the table with that usual troubled look he got whenever anyone mentioned the blond. "You know sasuke .. Maybe you should just go to his house and try and talk to him." " Are you crazy? It's obvious that he hates me, the way he ignores me and the way he looked at me.. Eyes filled with hate." " I know, but maybe you should apologize, even though i never knew Naruto to be the type to hold a grudge, maybe hes just angry that you left. " " You know Naruto, if that was it he would have gotten over it long ago, or at least stopped to pretend i existed..." "But, its just, i hate to see the both of you like this. Naruto isn't himself. Hes so far away now. Im scared that one day-" "He would never leave the village if thats what your thinking Sakura. If anything, hes so far away because he wants to make up for standing up for a traitor like me." "You're not a traitor Sasuke !" "Then what am I ?" "Your.. Well, your our friend." Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door leading to the hall. "I'm going to get a shower." And with that sakura heard the bathroom door slam shut. ' Naruto .. whats wrong with you ?!'

Naruto was walking back from the training grounds, he hadnt really felt like training much today. He hadn't slept alot last night, or the night before... Or any night that week for that matter. He couldn't train, he didnt feel like going home, so he did the next best thing.. besides drinking that is. He walked up to the hokage tower, and went inside to kakashi'd office. "Why hello Naruto, feeling any better?" "yes, is there any solo missions i could do ? I have nothing to do today." "Lets see..." Kakashi said, putting down his book and opening up a folder on his desk. " Ah, there's one not too far from here i think you can take care of by tonight. Getting a scroll from a missing-nin sound intresting enough?" "That'll do hokage-sama." Naruto says walking up and taking the folder from kakashi. "It's kakashi, Naruto." "Gomen." He replies, not really paying attention, reading over the folder contents. "Alright, ill leave right after lunch and be back later on tonight." Naruto says handing Kakashi back the folder and dissapearing out the door. 'Naruto.. whats wrong with you ?!'

"Sakura, please dont make me do this." "Sasuke, it'll be good for you." "No, it'll only make it worse if i see him again." Sasuke and sakura argued as Sakura pulled sasuke along the streets of konoha. "He wont be out today, no doubt hes either at the training grounds or at home drinking." "Are you sure ?" "Yes im sure Sasuke." Sasuke then stopped trying to resist and walked beside her. "We're going to the market to get you some new clothes." "Whats wrong with the clothes i have now ? " Sasuke asked. He was wearing a black t-shirt, like his old one with the uchiha symbol on the back, and black jounin pants. " You look like your mourning no matter where you are, you need to get a little bit of color in your wardrobe." She says as they arrive at the market. " Im fine the my wardrobe the way is n-" Sasuke froze. He couldnt move, he wouldnt speak. There he was, standing only 3 feet infront of them when they rounded the corner. The same dobe that dragged him back to the village against his will, ignored him, and caused him to become a dispicable hermit. "Naruto ! " Sakura yelled and went up to him hugging him. But his eyes were locked on Sasuke's wide ones. "N-naruto.." Was all sasuke could get out. He mentaly cursed himself for sounding like a 13 year old love struck fangirl. " Are you feeling better now ? What are you in the market for ? Me and Sasuke were about to go shopping, would you like to j-" "I have a mission." There was a stabbing feeling in Sasuke's heart, it had been the first time that Naruto had ever spoken a word in his presence since the day that he took Sasuke back. "OH, another one ?! Wow Naruto, you sure are busy ! Is it a hard one again? " " No, very simple. Hunt down a missing nin, take back a scroll. Nothing new." Sasuke knew that Sakura was trying to keep Naruto there by talking, hoping Sasuke would say something. He wanted to say something.. " Oh, how long would you say you'll be gone? Maybe me you and Sasuke could get together, you know, like old times." Sakura asked. "I don-" " I would like that." Sasuke said. It was all he could manage to say. Sakura looked back at Sasuke a little shocked. "Yea Naru, it'd be nice." Sakura said, arms still flung around Naruto's neck. " No." Was Naruto's blunt answer. " Naruto.. " Sakura says letting him go and taking a step back. Sasuke was about to explode, he felt rediculous, all he wanted to do was run and hide. Hide from Naruto, Hide from his shame, but he wouldnt do that, not this time. " Why?" Sasuke asked, head down, fists shaking with anger. "Why do you hate me ?! Why wont you talk to me ?! I came back didnt i ?! I didn't try to leave again ! I did everything i had to without complaint when you took me back !! So why the hell do you hat-" "Would you shut the hell up?" Naruto said looking rather angry. Some of the villagers had noticed the sudden outburst, some had walked away, knowing the history of the uchiha, and some had stopped and watched. But all Sasuke was was shocked and hurt, the only words in the past year and a half were those of hate. Maybe Sasuke would have been better off keeping him mouth shut and not hearing any word at all from him. "Naruto !" Sakura yelled at him angry that he was being so cruel. " I have to go, bye Sakura." Naruto said and turned around to leave for the mission. Sakura looked back at Sasuke finding him looking wide-eyed at the place naruto once occupied. "S-sasuke.. " But all he did was turn around and begin walking home. All he could think of was alchohol and how much he wanted it. And he'd have it. He planned on drinking until he passed out. And that exactly what he did, for about one week straight everyday. He was surprised that Sakura hadnt shown up to check on him, but figured she knew he needed time alone and that he wouldnt do anything extremely stupid.

It had been a week since Sasuke and Naruto had last met, and Sakura was suddenly called to the hokage's office, with news that it was urgent. She was walking there and on the way she just happen to think about the fact Naruto had been gone on a mission for the past 4 or 5 days.. A pretty hard one too, from what she had heard. Something involving some big gang of powerful missing nins, and gathering information on them she thought. He had been sent alone so not to raise suspision. 'I wonder whats so urgent?' She thinks to herself opening the door to the hokages office. --- "Im really sorry Sakura, i know that this must be hard for you to take in all at once." Kakashi said from his postion at his desk. "I-i just.. dont understand, how could this happen?" "im not sure myself Sakura." Tears were streaming down the rosettes cheeks and her hand were beside her body limply. She felt numb. 'Sasuke!' She thought and ran out of the room. "Sakura !" Kakashi yelled after her but she was long gone. She ran all the way to Sasuke's house. The sun was just after setting and it was raining lightly. She ran up the steps and began pounding on his front door.

Sasuke was in the middle of getting himself another drink when he was interupted by pounding on his door. He finished and went to the door, cup in hand. "hello ?" he asked swinging the door open. His eyes snapped open at the sight of the girl on his pourch crying her eyes out in the rain. "W-whats wrong?" he asked leading ehr in and shutting the door, she didnt say anything, she just continuted to cry. He lead her to the table and sat her down. Standing infront of her, he asked again. " Tell me whats wrong sakura." " I-its.." "SAKURA !" "Naruto." She said bursting into tear, Sasuke's glass shattering on the floor as it fell from his limp hand.

Please reveiw this .. and rate, its my first attemp at a good fanfiction, and i'd like to know if anyone likes it... XD


End file.
